Harvest Moon for the Gay Loving Soul
by MissJenny
Summary: Jack arrives at Mineral Town to find that Claire's occupying his farm. On a quest to win back the farm, he tries to win the approval of all the villagers but also ends up winning the love of all the men. Warning: Boy x Boy, no likey, no read


Yes, the summary was horrible.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harvest moon, I would give the male protagonist the ability to marry EVERY court-able guy in the story (all at the same time)…Mwahaha… weirdo

**Pairings:** JackClaire, ClaireCliff, CliffJack, GrayJack, Tim(Doctor)Jack, KaiJack, RickJack, WonJack (I'm going to leave out KappaJack and GourmetJack because I reeeeally don't want to write about them… no offence to any fans), AnnCliff, MaryGray, ElliDoctor, PopuriKai, and KarenRick.

_-And remember: Whoever Jack ends up with is up to you! (though I totally favor Gray)-_

_o-o _

**Prologue**

_o-o _**  
**

Jack walked down the brick-paved road, almost skipping with joy (he was just that happy) as he mimicked every step the mayor took in front of him. He has finally returned to Mineral Town and he couldn't wait to start working on the farm, to relive some beloved childhood memories.

The day he left his home in the city was the day his parents died from heartache or rather, he'd like to think they did. In truth, Jack was never the smartest boy around his neighborhood, never the most athletic, and really, never anything –he was just walked, talked, and breathed. Maybe that's why he wanted to return to this town so much; small towns had a place for everyone, having a way to make anyone feel exceptional. And maybe, as an addition, his parents will miss him to some extent and appreciate him more for just being there.

He listened intensely as the Mayor, the pint-sized little man (who reminds the author's friend very much of Mr. PotatoHead) with a red carnival outfit, babble on about each house they passed and though Jack didn't exactly listen to the words, he felt surges of excitement with every step he took. When they finally reached the farm, he could not help but gasp, marveling over every aspect of the remnants of his grandpa.

"This is the farm where your grandpa worked, God bless his soul. As you can see, the farm is in excellent condition." The mayor gave Jack a tour of the place, from the ripping crops to the chickens clucking heartily at the site of the two. In fact, from the looks of it, Jack could never have guessed that his grandpa had been gone for three years.

"This is amazing! The farm looked just the way it did all those years ago, maybe even better!"

The mayor chuckled (you know, the chuckled he did when Claire first came to the farm and she bashed him with a hammer-stone-breaking-thingy). "I'm getting to that. The farm has been tended to and might I add, she does a fine job too!"

"Wait," Jack gaped at the mayor, not with his mouth opening and closing like a flounder but more-so with his mouth hanged out, angry yet frightened (but not to the point where drool comes out), "what do you mean someone has been tending the farm?" Jack had expected the Mayor to offer him the farm, as promised all those years before.

The mayor gazed at Jack, with disappointment in his expression. "Yes, yes, I'm getting to that. You see," he lowered his head, "the farm is of vital importance to the overall function of the town and we just couldn't wait so many years for you to come to age and inherit. It was a group decision and we decided to sell the farm."

At this point, Jack was torn apart. He had hoped to start a new life here in this town, the life he always dreamed of. No, he was not going to let this happen to him; this farm belonged to him!

He stalked off to the direction of the house while the mayor tried only a little to stop him, curious of where his visitor is running off to. Jack walked up to the door and started to bang a few times, and when no one answered, he slammed open the entrance.

"W-wait, you can't do that! That's rude!" but the Mayor's warning was in vain as Jack continued inside anyways. The sunlight from the windows shone into the room, lighting Jack's way as he continued forward. At the edge of the room was a small bed.

Okay, this is the part of the story where the main characters' anger suddenly disappears as he gapes at the beauty lying in the bed… ew, no thank you

Jack stopped in front of the bed to gaze briskly at the blond girl lying in the bed. Was this the person who took away his hopes and dreams? This girl could not be much older than he was. With her suntanned skin and her crude appearance, Jack could honestly say he didn't find her more attracting than the floor he was standing on (1). But before Jack could decide his next step, the girl stirred herself awake, sensing an intruder upon her territory (like a lion…rawr).

"Can I help you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. Jack, being the gentleman he was raised to be, did not punch or hurt her physically in any way and settled for simple yelling.

"What are you doing on my farm??"

Claire, more awake than before, peered, in a disgruntled fashion, at the brunet. She answered in the politest way she possibly could "What are you talking abou-"

"Don't interrupt me! I'm asking the questions here! What are you doing on my farm??"

"Look," she replied, jumping out of bed in a whip-lashed motion, "I don't know who you are but I don't care! You can't just walk into someone's house and start making wild accusations!"

"Hey, hey! Don't avoid the question: What are you doing on my farm?"

"This isn't _your_ farm, it's _my_ farm and it's been my farm for the past two months!"

"Well, get out! It's my farm-"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!!" The two inched closer with every exchange, trying to glare the other to death. There was only a centimeter distance between the two and that distance was lost when Clair accidentally stumbled and landed on Jack's lips … ok, no, that didn't happen. Seriously, does that actually happen in real life?

The two inched closer with every exchange, trying to glare the other to death. The mayor could do no more than watch as the two, at that close of a distance, mutter death threats at each other; there was no need for shouting when you're this near to someone.

And while the argument continued, the mayor couldn't help but note how similar they were, almost like exact replicates, only of different genders.

_o-o _

(1) But life holds more meaning that just appearances … so corny, I know. And also, because Jack is from the city, he's seen a variety of girls all, apparently, better looking than Claire.

**A/N: **Now imagine Claire with Jack's ugly hat and then imagine Jack with blond hair…  
Yeah, so anyways, that's it for the prologue but now that I think about it, if Jack later falls for Claire, that kinda means he falls for himself… _ew, what a narcissist. :3._

Oh right, before I forget, **VOTE** for who you want Jack to end up with! (I don't think I'm going to end Claire up with anyone).  
Aaaand, what should the dog, horse, and farm be called because if it was up to me, I'd call them doggy, horsey, and My farm, respectively.


End file.
